Example Page
Hey there people of today and bots of tomorrow! It's me CK. A lot of you guys from deviantART have been asking me to make you a Wikia page for a bot. And, whild I'd be happy to help, I can't. No, I won't, because of these reasons: #You guys can easily do it on your own. #It's easy as pie. (Not pi, as in that thing SHORT-E enjoys. #I don't want to get any info about your bots wrong. You guys know more about bots than I do. So, I decided to make this example page to help you guys make a Wikia page. Just copy everything on this page, copy it to your page and edit away. First of all, you'll notice the green puzzle peice at the top of the page. This is the info bow that appears under the picture. You can edit it while you edit your page. You just have to hover over it until a box shows up. In the lower right hand corner of that box, you click on the word "edit". Then all your have to do is fill in the blank info. As for the picture, that you can edit without opening the page editer. You can just click the blue button "Add a Photo", upload a pic from your computer, and you've got yourself a pic. As an advice from someone who's been in your situation before, I recomend cosntantly pushing the "Publish" dark blue button on the right side of the editor. It'll save your page so you won't loose any info. History Alright this section of the Wiki is where you tell the "fictional" history of yoru character. To get the title, go to the top of the edit and look for ascroll list to change the text. Using the Heading 2 option. 'Important Event' Alright, there is also a Heading 3 option. Click on that and the bold text to add the next title. This part is where you describe an important event in your character's life. Consider the History section as a book. This would be a chapter of the book. If you character has a short history you don't have to add it, but if your character has a long history you may have to add more. You can also add pics to your Wiki page. Go to the right side of the page and look for the box labeled "Add features and media". Click on the Photo option. From there it's a simple matter of uploading the pic and adjusting it to fit on your page. Along with Photos, you can also add videos from YouTube, galleries, slideshows, and more! Personality and Traits This is where you describe what your character is like. Talents and Abbilities This is where you describe what your bot can do. Such as hobbies, talents, or powers. Creation and Debut Now we leave the fiction behind and you tell us why your created your character, and how she has changed over the years. Links This is where you leave links to toher pages that have to do with your characters. Gallery Remember ealier when I said you could add Galleries? Well, this is where you add one. You get it from the Add features and media of the editor.